Egonyota Pasaru
Egonyota Pasaru (Egonyota Pasaru) is the language spoken by Pseudoans. It is a general-purpose language with its own script. Its peculiarity is that it has two main modes: one regular mode etusaoso and another, reduced mode galasaoso, with a heavily simplified grammar. Modes of Speech The above sentence, with etusaoso and galasaoso, is only part of the picture. These two are part of the four ways that one can speak Egonyota Pasaru, and many of them are simplifications that are inevitable with the increased gamut of peoples that are constantly being absorbed. Below, then, is the chart of all possible ways of speaking Egonyota Pasaru: Phonology and orthography It is fortunate that the Pseudoans have designed their alphabet to be quite hassle-free. The alphabetical order is exactly the same as the table below, read as columns left to right. That is to say that all vowels come after the consonants, with the exception of the loan-letters. Except for the nasals, all of those come behind the vowels. Phonology In the table below, all the colored cells are those that are found in scriptures dating older than 41 236 PDN, the pivotal time that trans-Temporal Technology has been discovered so as to reveal the Invention Double Reacharound. Accents There are two main accent marks in Egonyota Pasaru, the Payéď and the Sangū. The Payéď is notated by the acute accent, and is only used on á, é, í, ó, ú, ǽ and ǘ, and even then only the first five are used with any regularity. The Payéď places stress on the syllable with the accented vowel: * saru (/'sɑ.ru/) -- clean * sarú (/sɑ.'ru/) -- to clean The Sangū adds length and stress to the syllable with the accented vowel. It only occurs with ā, ō and ū. * agu (/'ɑ.gu/) -- weight * agú (/ɑ.'gu/) -- light * agū (/ɑ.'gu:/) -- heavy A word can has both appearing at the same time. In which case the length goes to the Sangū'd syllable and the Payéď'd syllable has the stress. * Rāťúȝo (/ɹɑ:.'θu.ɣo/) -- cigar Orthography The Pseudoan Alphabet (E.P. Palokrai Pasaru, the script is ferse Pasaru) is tricasal -- in other words, it has three cases, upper, middle and lower. In Latin (which has quite fewer cases) UPPERCASE and lowercase are as they always are, but middle-case characters are in small-capitals, though underlined characters are sometimes used when small-caps are unavailable or disliked. Please note that when using small-capitals, the letters in the source are lowercase; whereas when underlined letters are used, they are uppercase. The above image shows the Pseudoan Alphabet. Ë and È have no uppercase or middlecase form. Grammar No language can be without them! Basic inflections Before seeing whatever is inflected, let's see things that aren't inflected. Here's a shocker: nouns don't have plurals! That's right, Egonyota Pasaru runs on a vocabulary that is exclusively "moose"-type words. If you want to indicate that there's more than one thing, and you don't have a verb to help you indicate that, then the best way is to add the word edul – some''It actually breaks down to ''ed not and ul one. – as an adjective. Verbs There are no irregular verbs. Verbs are inflected by time, number and person. By person and number By time and number Articles All three articles occur (definite, indefinite and partitive) and are inflected by person and number. Another form, a fourth one that is not seen in Indo-European languages is the specific article soj (specific article = satšujetstra, which is represented in English as "the" as in the Beatles, Alexander the Great, the Shining, Allah and so on. It is a quadrually-inflected word and should have been inflected by he/she/it etc. but as it only refers to living beings or groups thereof it is not generally inflected that way. Note that the -i, -r and -a endings are because of the words for two, three and four (gi, sor and fa) rather than any stupid conspiracy theory telling people that "all proceeds go to the Individual Retirement Account agency" or something (although that joke has gone around to American Pseudoans, which exist due to the 2A Law). Word order Several general laws: # Adjectives come after nouns except when they are numbers, separated by a middle-case characterThere is one time when this rule is broken: when the adjective is "Pasaru". "Pasaru" is always written with spaces on both sides. Examples: ## Green Sun -> Sukarařasa ## Bad sign -> nürtij ## Exception: Pseudoan premier -> zabjo Pasaru ## Eight Continental Heroes -> Dürsettekyü Farfe # Multiple Adjectives are simply shoved at the end, without any seperator. Adjective order is arbitrary. ## Dark Green Sun -> Sukarařasakak ## A4 school exercise book -> NGayaA4amuritayūf. # Parallel adjectives (those that use "or" instead of "and" as joiners) are still middlecased-initial, but they have a space in between. ## Blue or white card -> Silzrūn bágoren. # Adverbs come before verbs, separated by a middle-case character. ## Run quickly -> tivífæt Authority There is no authority on Egonyota Pasaru, due to its impossibility to do anything with rule-breakers. Instead, the Institute of Egonyota Pasaru (Veleynegonyota Pasaru) attempts to document and record every variation that has been extant, and publishes one billion versions of their tome The Guidelines and Variations of Egoyota Pasaru (solbansi k solžirindo ek Egonyota Pasaru) every half-life of uranium-238That, by the way, works out to be about one edition every 4 468 000 000 ÷ 1 000 000 000 = 4.5 years, but you know, what with the different year systems and all, it's good to have some kind of clock that anyone can agree with once relativity has been temporarily turned off.. This is not only in book form, but in any and all types of writing material you can get your hands on. Not to mention that as the tomesAbout 580 billion pieces of paper, roughly A4 size, are used in one book. Thank goodness for copy-and-paste! are auto-translated as they were written, thus reducing translation times. Notes Category:1.01 Pseudo Category:1.01.01 Languages of Pseudo Category:Four Standard Languages